Big Plans
by Querida
Summary: With Naraku defeated, and the Shikon No Tama gone, Sango and Miroku want to get on with their lives. With a week to the wedding, things start going a little crazy. And HOW does Mushin know Kaede? Between obsessive admirers and Mushin's badgering, will the


Big Plans  
By:  
Querida  
  


* * *

  
Disclaimer: I (period) do (period) not (period) own (period) Inu-Yasha.  
Period...  
  


* * *

  
Prologue  
  
"A lawn mower."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A lawn mower."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"It's an invention from Kagome-Chan's time. It's supposed to cut really long grass while you push it."  
  
"Uh...huh..."  
  
"I was just thinking about it because the grass tickles a little."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a pause. It would be just a tiny one to the ears of passer-byes, but to them it was an eternity. Or a few seconds. Sometimes when watching the sunset, it's difficult to judge. Especially in the arms of a loved one.  
  
"What's up with you, houshi-sama? I've never known you to speak in mono- syllables before."  
  
"Houshi-sama?" He asked. His tone reminded her he was no longer 'Houshi- sama', and she was no longer 'Sango-sama.'  
  
"Miroku. Sorry."  
  
"That's all right, koishii." She hoped from her position on his stomach that he couldn't see her blush. He knew she was doing it without looking, of course.  
  
"Well, Miroku, spill. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? If it's nothing, then why the continuous stream of one liners?"  
  
"I like listening to you talk."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now who's doing the mono-syllables?"  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Anyway," she said, rolling on her back and resettling her head on his stomach so that her hair spilled over his body, "in a week and a half we're going to get married. I think you'll get tired of hearing me before long."  
  
"Not you. Never." He wished very much he could have an out-of-body experience right now, just so he could see what they looked like right now. He didn't have one, so he contented himself with playing with a few strands of her hair. It was so soft. He wondered what she used...  
  
They lapsed into another silence, but this one stayed as they lost themselves in their own thoughts. Sango wished they could stay that way forever, but knew other moments like these would present themselves later on. Still...  
  
The couple watched on as the sun slid into the covers of the night, and let twilight take watch over their world. And thus, the moment was gone, and life once again called them to continue on.  
  
"Well, better start dinner. Shippo and Inu-Yasha'll start to complain if I don't." The taiji-ya said, somewhat regretfully. The houshi sighed in acknowledgment, and he felt her get up. He got up off the ground, too, and they dusted themselves off. Well, Sango did most of it, but Miroku felt compelled to help.  
  
"Miroku..." She growled.  
  
"What? You had some grass there! I had to brush it off of for you." It was lame, he knew, but his face held out hope it wouldn't get slapped or otherwise abused.  
  
"So helpful, aren't you?" She shot back.  
  
"Maybe we should get a lawn mower for our little hill, if you think it would help?" He suggested. Sango sighed. She just couldn't be mad.  
  
"Lawn mower indeed." She grumbled. Miroku laughed and kissed her, and she felt compelled to kiss him back. Just to show him.  
  
"Well, back to normal life, huh?" He said, taking her hand.  
  
"Normal life..." she repeated as they walked hand in hand. She'd love to believe it, but no matter how much she wanted to, she knew that after Naraku and the Shikon no Tama, nothing would be 'normal' anymore.  
  
And for some reason, that didn't scare her as much as it used to.  
  


* * *

  
Well, that's it for the prologue. It's not too funny now, but that comes later. Hmm...no, nothing that needs translating... Feedback is nice.  
  
P.S: For those who were looking forward to chapter three of 'The Megalomaniac and the Princess', sorry! I can't do it anymore now that I found out about IY3 (the movie). By the way, Inu-Yasha's mom's name is Yuki. (Sigh, I had such big plans for that story. Sigh.) 


End file.
